


Involving You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas!! I hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Involving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shameless-fujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shameless-fujoshi).



> Merry Christmas!! I hope you like it :D

_Rin._ His vermillion eyes seemed brighter than ever, the few unshed tears that never fell made precious ruby red glow. “I did it..” he had muttered out unbelievingly, eyes staring widely as his name flashed bolded on the stadium screen “I finally did it..” and he let himself cry.

.

The two of them stood amidst the crowd, cameras flashing wildly as the supporters shouted out cheers and praises to the two. Haru never liked attention. It irked him greatly whenever others came too close for comfort, and he detested the way others pinned high expectations on him. It was all too troublesome for his taste, all that required too much effort he was unwilling to give. The desire to walk away was overwhelming, and he might have just given in to his urges if it weren’t for the hand that held his own.

“ _We_ did it Haru!” Rin choked out unabashedly, the gold medal that hung on his neck swung across his chest as he spun to face his friend. Sharp teeth flashed dangerously as his lips curled up to a wide grin, and he looked so happy that Haru felt his heart leap. He knew he was staring but even as maroon eyes focused on onyx ones, Haru couldn’t find the strength to look away. . “Yeah, we did it” his words a mere whisper, loud enough solely for Rin to hear, and his own lips curled up to a smile.

.

It took awhile for everything to get cleared up/ Having to to rush through the tons of paperwork, anthem, lap of honor and other tedious procedures that left the both of them drained. So they were both grateful to finally be able to relieved from all the chaos and clutter.

Lying side by side, the two of them stared blankly up into the endless night sky. White puffs of smoke emerged as they softly exhaled, mingling and breaking into patterns before fading away against the black canvas. The two shares no words, finding comfort in each other’s company, along with the soothing silence that settled between them.

Rin was being unusually quiet tonight but it can’t be helped. The two of them hadn’t had a quiet and restful day ever since their training course started after all. Days packed with strenuous exercises and time consuming activities, the two of them hardly had any time to even breathe. ‘It’s nice’ Haru decided, his eyes watching as a few strands of his hair moved along with the wind.

"Hey Haru.." 

_Haru preferred silence to anything else, preferred the peaceful feeling that was given when his body was fully submerged underwater. Water always helped carry away the troubles that burdened him, with gentle sways that led him away from the stress and pressure. The smooth caress against his skin made him feel light, free._

"Yeah Rin?"

_So it became a great paradox, how it was even possible for him to withstand this person that was so unlike the water that he loved. .._

"What are you going to do after this?"

_While Makoto was soft and accepting, a trait that Haru was mostly appreciative of, Rin had the antipodal personality, was brash and loud, clashing with whatever Haru favored. Rin brought out emotions that he never knew was possible, and it irritated him to no ends to be so affected by the redhead’s actions. It was though, Haru only realizes it now. That although Rin was hardly gentle, silent nor calm, Rin made him feel better, happier than any form of water could._

"I’m not sure either.." came Rin’s whispered reply and Haru could only stare, sapphire eyes widening in child-like curiosity. He has always been chasing after this one dream, and now that it’s finally fulfilled, what’s left in the place where fiery determination used to be was now replaced with a sense of warmth and ease. "but I feel like there’s still something missing.."

_That although Rin was hardly gentle, silent nor calm, Rin made him feel better, happier than any form of water could._

Before Haru could ask, he felt soft digits pressing against his palm. A warm larger hand closed over his and their fingers interlocked. Rin turned to him then, a visible blush on his face as he raised their hands to his lips “there.. I found it..”.

 _But because it was Rin_ , _it’s always been Rin_ ,  _Haru understood that he wouldn’t want it any other way._


End file.
